1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a local area network system utilizing a code division multiple access technique. More particularly, it is concerned with a local area network system in which a communication network between all users can be fabricated without the installation of a central switchboard. The invention makes it possible for information to be transmitted among all users at any time, by applying the code division multiple access technique and also to switch the communication path transmitting a variety of voice and data on the same transmission line by means of a distributed control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to the development of computers and communication techniques, local area network systems have been developed which are capable of transmitting voice signals as well as data over a limited distance. These systems are in use for communication between the respective users who are segregated in a building or a limited area. Such conventional local area networks have usually adopted the time division multiple access network technique. Therefore, unless a time margin width between each signal from users is not established, a plurality of users are unable to transmit their signals simultaneously on the same transmission line without colliding with the signals between other users. In such case, the time margin width between the signals from each user must be defined in order to avoid the collision with signals between users. As a result, the conventional networks are disadvantageously unable to maintain certain transmission performance criteria satisfactorily.
Code division multiple access systems have been used in the communications filed. Owing to their cost and complexity; however, such systems have been used primarily for military applications and the like. Use of such systems in the general communications field has heretofor been quite limited.